


狐步舞

by Knott



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott





	1. Chapter 1

第一章

星期一，克鲁利收到了一封信。亚麻纸制成的信封上还残留着海水的味道，绘有图案的邮票表面已经被泡烂了。信上只有寥寥几个字，讲述的是克鲁利早已经预料到的情况，只不过没有预想到它发展得这样快。“请速来。”信的结尾说，措辞意料之外地简洁，仿佛这是一封电报似的。克鲁利把信叠好，随手放到已经封死的窗户板下方。他的手指刚从信纸上松开，苍蝇便落在了那只盛有石榴的盘子里。

那是一朵斑茎泽兰，是1865年在伦敦发行的系列邮票之一，这一套共有六枚，如今却只剩下一幅了，一株淡紫色的手绘花朵位于画面的中央。克鲁利躺回到自己的床上，在无所事事的心境中凝望着镜中映出的一角。随着时间的推移，克鲁利发现自己既不在乎什么斑茎泽兰，也不在乎苍蝇在他眼角中逐渐死去这一事实，在整个漫长的午后，他只看了一次自己倒映在镜中的面孔。他的手指已然间感觉到刺痛，似乎被斑茎泽兰的尖刺所割伤。午后过一刻，他已经握住自己的手杖，站在一艘驶往美洲的轮船的甲板上了。杖柄的顶端是一条蛇，此刻面朝着大海。

哪怕在风暴期间他也留在了甲板上，没有人胆敢问这个把一双眼睛藏在墨镜后的男人真正的目的地。第二天，天气放晴，人们揉着眼睛走出船舱的时候，却发现克鲁利不见了。船员休息室的桌上有一副被弄乱了的扑克牌，其中一张黑桃J被人翻了过来。轮船入港时，马达声在乘客们耳边轰鸣，被搅起的水波久久未曾消退。最后一个旅客上岸了，克鲁利却把自己紧紧地关在他被分配到的房间里。

大副敲开了旅客的门，A·J·克鲁利用食指和拇指庄重地捻着那张黑桃J的边缘，头颅扬起，嗅着黎明前的风从内港带来的气息。他没有戴上椭圆形的镜片，大副吃惊地看到了礼帽下的半张面孔，他的下颚咬合得很紧，唇边带着一丝微笑，在凌乱的，被暴雨浇得透湿的头发下面，眼珠像嘉年华面具上的宝石似的嵌入到骨架里。从船上能够眺望塞维利亚，这是美洲的门户，然而现在决定莅临这座城市的人，多半都闻到了死亡的气味。沸腾的人声开始浮现，太阳出来了，在克鲁利和年轻的大副之间横亘着整个美洲，后者并不打算花太多时间钻研眼前这张面孔。

“时间到了。”大副的脾气不好，其实他在心不在焉地想着回航补给的事。

“我知道。”

克鲁利站起身来，对他行了个脱帽礼，在他张嘴愕然望着对方的时候，那个男人侧身绕过他，胳膊下面夹着银质手杖，大步走出了船舱。大副拧过头望见他步伐灵巧，几乎脚不沾地。他那支手杖的一头盘踞着一条蛇，在烈日的照耀下，蛇身的金属射出一道过强的光线，那道光促使站在他身后的大副眯起眼，等到他再次睁开眼睛时，克鲁利已经混入到港口的人群中，就像烈日下的一个影子。

“咄咄怪事。”大副——还有两年他就能当上船长了——记得自己这样想道。

一个站在他身后的男人清了清嗓门，大副甚至不知道他是什么时候开始站在那里的。他闻声转过头，看见一个脖子上系着苏格兰条纹领结，穿着亚麻色西装的英国人，对方过分礼貌，似乎还没开口就已经在对自己打扰别人想心事的行为表示抱歉。奇怪的是，虽然是上船的客人，他看上去却不像是在美洲待了很久的人。当那个叫克鲁利的男人像一片影子那样消失的时候，这个人却像一束强光那样倏然而至。“请问，”他就连问路都格外彬彬有礼。“我走对了吗？”

“取决于你想去哪了。”

“哦，”对方愉悦而又神秘地对他笑了。“这个问题很容易回答——天堂。”

第二章

克鲁利登门拜访的那天，亚茨拉菲尔正站在窗边，观看一支送葬队伍经过，桌子的一角摆放着圣经，花瓶里插着一束死去的山茶花。哪怕在几个世纪以后，亚茨拉菲尔也能够清晰地想起，当时队伍里那具棺木的颜色，领头的那匹牡马前腿高高抬起的模样，以及跟在队伍后的一个传教士口中的西班牙语祈祷词——仿佛夏季午后来得很迟的阵雨。克鲁利敲了三下门，随后他的身影出现在门口：黑色短外套，挎着一根乌木雕成的手杖，像是午夜被切下一片送进了房间。颇为不情愿地从窗边转过来，亚茨拉菲尔用自以为镇定的声调，邀请他进来坐下，但克鲁利走到敞开的钢琴旁就停住了。亚茨拉菲尔心想，这可能是本世纪的最后一场葬礼。

对于这一次相隔半个世纪的碰面，亚茨拉菲尔只提供了一句简短的解释。

“恐怕我忘了回天堂的路。”

克鲁利向他展示那封信，那是亚茨拉菲尔在一八六五年写来的，信封上的邮戳和邮票的式样都清晰地说明了这一点，但亚茨拉菲尔没有要求克鲁利打开信封，给自己看一眼未来的亚茨拉菲尔在信中的字迹。“斑茎泽兰。”亚茨拉菲尔只是望着信封一角上那株淡紫色的植物喃喃。“看来情况一定坏到了难以想象的地步。”

“我们在一个世纪以前的西班牙，”克鲁利对此则说。“情况还能坏到什么地步？”

现在，亚茨拉菲尔不由得想起了上一次见到克鲁利的情形，一辆马车驶过伦敦的浓雾，犹如一只蝙蝠张开自己的翅膀。车上所有的金属部件——就连车头的一个小小的装饰物——都是银质的，因为克鲁利坚持如此。当落叶落到绷得紧紧的车篷上的时候，总是让人以为伦敦在下雨，而且是那种绵延不断的细雨，尽管克鲁利把车驾驶得很快，半个世纪在一眨眼间就不见了，但那场雨却依然未曾停下。

惊讶于记忆的喋喋不休，亚茨拉菲尔换了个话题。“如果我永远无法回到天堂呢？”

“那么今天是你的幸运日：我把地狱带来了。”

他的这位老朋友只对他说了这么一句话。

星期六晚上的十点钟，城里的一家电影院打烊了，情侣两两穿行在街上，而亚茨拉菲尔头一次感觉到这座城市的局促，这种局促同样被他们所在的这个房间显现出来，假如他还相信什么，他就应该到街上去买一束新的玫瑰花，他就应该走到港口去看看大海，然而在六个小时以前，当克鲁利初次在这个房间里找到他的时候，亚茨拉菲尔想到的只是盐。盐分在雨水里，在沼泽里，在尸骨里腐烂。雨水里的盐。还在天堂里的时候，雨水是最后一件与他切身相关的事。

这就是克鲁利把地狱带来的开始。

 

这是一种奇怪的陪伴，谁也没有提到即将到来的事。克鲁利出现以后，这座小城开始出现了比往常更多的兀鹫，其中一只一天早上还飞到了他们的房子里，它那双丑陋的眼睛里面有一个倒影，脑袋下面肥厚的赘肉抖动着。亚茨拉菲尔隔着窗户看到克鲁利走向它，在没有把一只手指放到它身上的情况下，那只鸟消失了。

亚茨拉菲尔突然间意识到一件事，自己正在使用一副人类的身躯。这件事他在此前的日子里从未想到过，在那一刻，它就像忽然降临到他身上的某种启示， 一种可怕的预感。从那一刻开始，这件事日益鲜明起来，再次忽略掉它是不可能的。

起初的日子是平静的。傍晚，他们在露台上交谈，燕子飞行的轨迹像暮色一样明亮，他们能够眺望到沉睡中的港口。克鲁利不知从哪里搞到了能够供给整个塞维利亚的葡萄酒，还有一些廉价的茴香利口酒，夜晚，当亚茨拉菲尔躺下入睡的时候，他的口腔里依然残留着那具有松弛感的涩味。克鲁利嗅到了没多久以前的黑死病给这个城市带来的恐惧，他告诉亚茨拉菲尔那几乎是一种甜味，在昏昏欲睡之间，留声机播放着某位殖民地女歌手的音乐，一首法语歌，亚茨拉菲尔随即便睡着了，忘了克鲁利是否说过她是地狱的人——偶尔，他在夜间醒来，发现克鲁利不知什么时候起在他身边睡着了，翅膀像是一条马尼拉披肩一样裹在亚茨拉菲尔的身上。

一种气息在这个房子里滋长，两个人都预感到有什么即将在他们之间发生，而且这都不同程度地使得他们感到害怕，世界末日即将到来前的恐惧和抵触都不足以形容它，这是因为他们都不确定它会在什么时候发生，以何种形式发生，但都认为它是不可避免的。也许在一八六五年，未来的亚茨拉菲尔在一张桌子旁边坐下来给克鲁利写信的时候就已经变得不可避免，也许——克鲁利曾经告诉他一滴从美洲来的雨在航行期间落在了他的脸上，那是他第一次意识到出发意味着什么——在几个夜晚以前，在那艘船驶进港口的时候，这件事情的结局就已经定了。但亚茨拉菲尔宁愿推迟它的到来，其中有一点，他从未学习过如何处理人类的欲望。

这一天的上午，亚茨拉菲尔不得不赶往医院，施行一个奇迹，当他回到屋子里来的时候，泥泞的气味被太阳一照，涌了上来。克鲁利正赤着脚站在院子的阴凉地里，望着轮船驶入港口，一群阴影仿佛腐食动物一样聚集在他的脚边。亚茨拉菲尔看见同样的阴影在他的眼中沉淀，立刻明白过来克鲁利也意识到了亚茨拉菲尔早在十五天以前感觉到的事：一副人类的躯壳，以及它其中蕴藏的潜能，一种衰败的毁灭感，同时带来了希望。克鲁利望着他从太阳底下走进院子里，然后来到房屋前边的台阶上，始终保持着沉默，仿佛他们经历了一场争吵，但没有人知情。亚茨拉菲尔几乎赶着自己进门，并且督促自己将那双泥淖般的眼睛忘在了脑后。

四天后，一场暴雨让整座城市陷入到了黑暗之中，那是克鲁利来到这里以后过得最慢的一个晚上，亚茨拉菲尔甚至无法说服自己让那架钢琴演奏一首熟悉的曲子。

克鲁利在他身边坐下，亚茨拉菲尔希望他不要发现自己在几秒钟以前才发现的事：在黑暗里没有什么好看的。他开始在想也许天堂会忘了他，也许他们最终会找到他，最终，他们都会意识到在他染上了人类的特征，接下来，什么样的事情会发生？克鲁利吹着口琴，亚茨拉菲尔举起一个手势打断他，然后问他，究竟他是否想过，那个他一直挂在嘴边的词的意思是什么。他并没有明确地告诉对方自己所指的是永恒，但那个恶魔明白了他的意思。“从来没有仔细想过。”克鲁利说道。

“你在说谎。”

“那么，对你来说它是什么？”

“一场棋，”亚茨拉菲尔想了想说道。“一场一直下下去的棋。永恒是一场棋局。”

“谁会赢？”问出一个亚茨拉菲尔回答不了的问题以后，克鲁利耸了耸肩。

克鲁利对他从来不以名字相称，只叫他“天使”，这种情况在他们被困在这里以后变本加厉了。亚茨拉菲尔一心想纠正这件事，但他还是决心等到星期四再提，那一天，刚好距离克鲁利到这里来找他的那天一个月。亚茨拉菲尔夜里梦见自己被拆信刀扎伤了手指，早上他醒来时，决定拆穿克鲁利的把戏。他从自己的房间里走出来，正好遇到克鲁利迎面走来。“你在诱惑我吗？”亚茨拉菲尔截然问道，认为这样最好，那个恶魔面对他的问题，连眉毛都没抬一下。

“是的，亚茨拉菲尔，”克鲁利回答，静谧的目光里烧着戏谑的光。他现在倒叫他的名字了。“我是在诱惑你。”

他的手里把玩着那把拆信刀，亚茨拉菲尔昨晚把血滴在了上面。

亚茨拉菲尔的脸一下子烧了起来，克鲁利却像是预料到了似的表情平静。“不如你问一问自己，天使，”克鲁利没有坚持用那个名字称呼他。“你为什么要写那封信给我？”

“这真是不可理喻。”亚茨拉菲尔生气地说。他们闹翻了，一切回到了原点。

然而潜伏在这间屋子里的东西却并没有因此而放过他，它依然是危险的，而且它还在那里。亚茨拉菲尔知道克鲁利也能够感觉得到。有一天他一整天都躲在自己的房间里，那是克鲁利来到这里的第三十七天.晚上，亚茨拉菲尔想到露台上看一眼港口是否有船把他预订的书带来，却看到克鲁利正在那里凝视着远处的地平线。亚茨拉菲尔转过身打算离开，那个恶魔在他身后开腔了，以一种荒唐的慢悠悠的语调，亚茨拉菲尔听到他对自己说：“我可能会掉下去的。”

一瞬间，亚茨拉菲尔在他自我调侃的语气里听出了什么。他不明白自己之前为什么没有觉察到。一阵颤抖从脚跟涌上头顶，以至于他之前坚持的一切都化为无形。

“你也忘了回地狱的路，是吗？”

亚茨拉菲尔问得尽可能地轻，以掩饰自己的激动。克鲁利沉默了一段时间，像是对这个问题感到诧异。面部的肌肉一阵抽搐，亚茨拉菲尔几乎爆发一阵不受自己控制的笑意。“有多久了？”在控制不住以前，亚茨拉菲尔赶快问出下一个问题。

“在我决定去救一个迷路的天使的时候。”克鲁利的唇边也浮现了笑意。

亚茨拉菲尔伸出自己笨拙而颤抖的手，不是为了用作疗伤的目的，也不是为了召唤出一个奇迹，他像一个普通的人类那样，头一次用它去寻找另一个人的手。这一次极其不熟练的尝试得到了另一只手的呼应，随之而袭来的是一阵不安和一个挥之不去的念头。“我知道我们在这里只过了一个月，但那感觉就像度过了一生。”

“是的，”没有道歉，也没有虚假的安慰，他所认识的那个恶魔只是说。“而这只是个开始。”

亚次拉尔菲尔从未想到，因为忘却了回去天堂的路，在那段无法传递消息的时间里，他们守着彼此的躯壳，突然发现自己像一个普通的人类那样被愚弄了。永恒在他的身上缩短成了一生的时间，随后变成了一年，到后来，它缩短成了每一天。


	2. Chapter 2

第三章

事后回想，尽管这并不是克鲁利生命中唯一的一件没有确定结局，也缺乏具体开始的事情——他那耸人听闻的坠落便是其中之一——它却比任何他所有过的经历都更为反常。究其原因，这件事虽然以未来作为起点，但所有属于它的一切，那些杂乱无章的细节和亲切的预感，无一不像是在过去发生的。

大约四十天以前，在克鲁利和深入美洲的权天使之间那种深厚的友谊，对于他来说只不过是又一件普通而平常的事，就好像一个人早上起来得把衣服穿好，或是在下雨天需要打伞一样。半个世纪前，他们在大雾弥漫的伦敦的某条街道上分别，双方都没有表现出依依惜别之情，仿佛他们只不过是被琐事绊住了，在午餐时分，在俱乐部一张靠窗的桌子旁就能轻而易举地碰面。亚茨拉菲尔下了马车，打开挂在表链上的怀表看了一眼时间。“我要错过弥撒了。”克鲁利还记得他说，好像他忘了那对于克鲁利不过是一件无关紧要的事。浓雾的深处响起了教堂的钟声，那响声带走了亚茨拉菲尔的脚步，也带走了克鲁利关于十一月的全部印象。接下来他再一次见到对方，是在另一片大陆，在这座没有门牌号码的房子里。季风吹来的时节，这栋房子里没有一扇门是能够完全关紧的，所有的门窗会永无止境地来回晃动，直到你找到东西把它们顶死。他的这位老朋友住在里面，表现得像是一个来自陌生国度的国王，或是某个非洲部落的酋长。克鲁利走进房间，第一眼看见的只是死去的山茶花而不是那个天使，随后，室内的光线才像是掀开一张毯子那样，一点点地将他的面貌揭示出来。亚茨拉菲尔隔开一段距离站着，面部的轮廓因为背对着光线而变得柔和，而在他的身后，送葬队伍的定音鼓正在经过街心。

“我把地狱带来了。”克鲁利对他说了这么一句话。

打那以后，他们之间经历的一切都像是在过去发生。那句话也许有些夸大其词的成分，但克鲁利的确把地狱的某一部分带到了这座城市。自打他留下的那天起，塞维利亚变成了一个意外唾手可得的地方。过去与现代交织在一起，形成了一首动人的奏鸣曲。水沟依然堆满了落叶，季风过去的港湾仍然淤积着油泥和沉积物，但在街道的拐角处，电影院出现了。它一直营业到夜晚十一点，直到整座城市由于供电中断而陷入到黑暗中为止。在教堂露天的废墟之间，开始举办舞会。甚至连留声机也开始出现在这座城市里，其中有一部眼下就在市长官邸府中彻夜奏响。克鲁利最后的随身行李是一批植物，它们大大超出了室内盆栽的范畴，并且即将永久地改变本地修道院乏味的面目。在初领圣餐和葬礼仪式之间，这些树木带来了只有地狱才能提供的丰盛欲滴的凉爽——其中有棕榈和月桂，相当数量的葡萄藤，法国梧桐，以及一些按照气候原本无法在此地生长的树木。

克鲁利知道这座城市的一部分将会永远属于天堂，就像他没有为了证明自己去碰那朵已无回天之力的山茶花。他本来以为他会在这里过上他已经习惯去过的那种生活，一种没有计划，而且也缺乏负罪感的生活。塞维利亚并不是整个美洲最时髦的城市，但克鲁利仍然能够在这里找到足够多的乐子，亚茨拉菲尔把他们在这里漫无目的地度过的时光——有时候向上一步，有时候向下两步——称作为一种狐步舞。克鲁利对此不置可否，他不认为上帝会把这里看作是一个适合跳舞的地方。这地方凌乱无章，看上去并不适合上帝，它只适合人类在其中适度地变老。

而亚茨拉菲尔从未——克鲁利有一天发现——像现在这样惊人地混同于人类。

克鲁利对这座城市里的人缺乏怜悯，只有无端的热爱，但就连这种热爱也像地上蒸发的水，时刻在下一秒就会消失。他同意来到这里只是为了等亚茨拉菲尔想起去天堂的路，他从未想过这个决定与他恶魔的本质背道而驰。来到这里的第二个月，克鲁利给自己搞到了一辆马车，出于血液里克制不住的骚动，或是灵魂中对于罪恶的需要，有时候他会驾驶这辆马车出行。所幸的是，塞维利亚还没有现代化到那种地步，港口蒸汽机船的出现并没有使得人们对大街上扬起尘土的马车侧目。有时候，克鲁利会觉得在各种略施小计的掩盖下，塞维利亚仍然是当初他初到港口时看到的那个城市：这里的爱从来就不持久，这里的恨只存在于脚边的方寸尘土之间，空气中播洒着死亡的气味，闻起来就像熟透以后掉落在地的热带水果。克鲁利在马车上穿过街道，街心留下了那种认出他来的寂静。兀鹫三五只聚集在房檐下，凝视着这个恶魔驾驶的马车转过街角。他到药铺去找亚茨拉菲尔要的奎宁，在接过纸包的瞬间回想起天使的眼神，回想起对方略带伤感的笑容和那只朝克鲁利伸出来的手。“奎宁和水杨酸在这种地方才是真正的奇迹。”天使自我谦虚地取笑说。在廊下死一般的寂静间——它是蓝色的，而且伴随着每一个钟点过去变得更浓——那次碰触突然间找回了他的手。为时过晚地，克鲁利发现自己的躯体里出现了一个病灶。雨点般的咒骂从他的嘴里倾泻而出，惊动了柜台后面的店员。

“这个混蛋，”克鲁利把心中的怀疑说了出来。“他没有告诉我他已经无药可救。”

回程的时候，街道明显地受到暴雨的威胁。乌云在身后追赶，即将扬起大量的泥点。狂风掀起的热气如同一阵急匆匆的步伐，时而紧跟着车轮奔跑，时而萦绕在他的耳后。马车经过电影院门口的手绘招贴，经过已经上了门板的邮局，经过那家卖冰冻柠檬水的小铺子，还有亚茨拉菲尔喜欢插手经营的那家属于某个古董商的书店，它最后在一座殖民时代留下的雕像前面停了下来，遥望山上的修道院，在教堂的废墟之间，破碎皲裂、被苔藓覆盖的井口露了出来，它的干涸与克鲁利内心深处的感伤遥遥相望。克鲁利下车走到井壁旁，用一种盘绕陷落的姿态，抓向井沿半块破碎的砖瓦，将身子俯靠上去。那座斑驳生锈的雕像在他身后沉默着。

“听我说，”井中半尺深的浑水听到了他比平时要沙哑的，仿佛是以一种挑衅去迎接命运的话语。“我知道你要考验他，可是难道应当将他考验到地狱里去吗？”

“如果你不打算收回这个天使，”他轻蔑地补上了一句。“那么他就是我的了。”

克鲁利停下来，等待暴雨倾泻而至，等待一阵凉意拂过他的面部，将他从大地上抹去，但他只等到了某种蔓延开来的沉默，就连长满青苔的井口都仿佛是某种沉默的前奏。他登上马车，伸手去抓马儿颈后的缰绳，忽然之间有什么拂过了他的脸，酝酿已久地，他闻到了空气中生石灰的气味。就在他朝前倾身的一刹那，亚茨拉菲尔出现在街角。在广场一侧躲雨的人群里，亚茨拉菲尔看起来毫不起眼，对他视而不见的人将他挤到一旁，使得他不得不让到了角落里。果子成熟的气味更甚，当克鲁利隔着马车的护窗板朝亚茨拉菲尔望去的时候，朝他逼近的似乎不仅仅是没有在恰当的时节得到收割的果实。只要抬起手杖敲上三下，马车就会自动穿过广场，在亚茨拉菲尔的跟前停下，克鲁利却完全没有动弹。耳边传来轮船入港的汽笛声，又花了很长时间，克鲁利才从意识的远方归来。暴雨早就开始落下，这场落在他身上的暴雨姗姗来迟。

提着一袋子无用的书，以至于连雨伞都顾不上拿的这个人，曾经是克鲁利一个过去认识的人，后来变成了名义上的对手，现在则是他的朋友。打从他抬起自己的头，在大雨倾盆的街道对面叫出克鲁利的名字，并且迫使克鲁利把马车停下的那一刻开始，他不再拥有一个具体的身份，而变成了欲望的对象。

“噢，”这个人对克鲁利带歉意地微笑，从湿透的口袋里面摸出手帕按在额头上。“你拯救了我。”在沾有汗水的手帕上，克鲁利闻到了可可粉的味道。

所有这些全是如此地普通而又寻常，却由此引发了肢体某种难言的激动，以至于克鲁利在再一次开口之前，突然确切地意识到，和亚茨拉菲尔一样，他的人类年代开始了。

第四章

如果说克鲁利在这里的生活给亚茨拉菲尔留下了任何印象的话，那就是这个恶魔似乎一点儿也不急于想起回地狱的路。某些日子亚茨拉菲尔在一种思乡感的折磨之下，在屋子里来回走动着，想要说服自己在这里虚耗的时光并没有什么，这时候，克鲁利只表现出漫不经心。或者，克鲁利会用讥讽的语调暗示他，在伦敦不会有等他回去的侍者。在他常去的那家饭店里——如果这就是亚茨拉菲尔所担心的事——也不再会有一张奇迹般地留给他的桌子。亚茨拉菲尔停下脚步生气地望着他，却发现这个恶魔的眼睛里流露出了某种隐秘的表情，几乎像是一种胜利。

“你压根就不想回到地狱去，对吧？”有一次，亚茨拉菲尔忍不住说道。

这句在日后被克鲁利斥为胡说八道的话，当时只是引发了一声低嗤。暑热在克鲁利的脸上留下了倦怠感，几乎能够骗得了人，如果亚茨拉菲尔不是知道他在露台上懒洋洋地消磨一个下午的话。山脚下传来了柠檬树的芬芳，克鲁利却拧起眉头哼哼，像是闻到了什么难以言喻的臭味似的。在那声轻嗤里有着某种格外迫近的东西，现在让亚茨拉菲尔想起了他的翅膀。有些日子克鲁利的翅翼距离他这么近，几乎能够任由抚摸。随着时间的过去，那种可能性像是一个惩罚那样显露出来。

“你害怕看我的脸。”恶魔在躺椅上仰起脖颈打量着他。“这是为什么，天使？”

直觉告诉亚茨拉菲尔，他也许不该说接下来的话。“你曾经有过这种感觉吗？”他说。“你被困在了一副有血有肉的人类躯壳里，却不知道该拿它怎么办？”

“这就是你往医院跑得这样勤的原因？去看看人类究竟要一副躯体来干什么？”

“胡说，”亚茨拉菲尔的话引起了那个恶魔的笑声。“那只是职责所在，我也许忘了怎么回天堂去，但我还是一个天使。我有我的义务需要遵守，而你显然没有。”

“你真是一个糟糕的说谎者。”克鲁利对他说道。“你真的想要用上它？”

“为什么不？”

“首先，它有局限性。”

亚茨拉菲尔望着他。“局限带来……痛苦，痛苦带来……不满足，不满足的结局是……毁灭。”每一个词后面的停顿都似乎有着更深的意味，但恶魔没有提供进一步的解释。他的语调里残留着某种不自知的清醒，而亚茨拉菲尔以为会有的炫耀却缺席了。他用同样的语气，告诉亚茨拉菲尔，一头短吻鳄死在了河道边，十五天以来的第二次，航道不通预示着即将到来的禁行。

克鲁利的话在第二天晚上应验了。航道淤阻，禁止通行，这张手写的告示在轮船公司外面那堵刷着绿漆的墙上贴了三个星期，直到在一个沥青沸腾的午后，某个卫生部门的职员来到，用谨防瘟疫的招贴替代了它。这天晚上，他们去了剧院。

这对于他们来说还是第一次，克鲁利说服他，既然现在亚茨拉菲尔不属于天堂，而他又不属于地狱，他们的座位没有必要像在伦敦那时一样分开。严格意义上来说，亚茨拉菲尔觉得这种举动甚为可笑，影院是露天的，而且播放的片子本身也很过时，除了在航道封禁的时期这种场所意外地人满为患以外，完全不用指望找寻到什么娱乐。克鲁利倒是通过这次的伎俩大收一笔，亚茨拉菲尔一面任由影片放映前的灯光在脸上闪烁，一面暗忖是否要暗示一下克鲁利自己知道这次航运禁行是他搞出来的鬼。然而，克鲁利表现出来的快活和无忧无虑让他一再决定把要说的话推迟，最后临时决定不再说了。已经是第四个月了，亚茨拉菲尔突然悲哀地意识到时间过得多么快。在医院里，他可从未见过这么多天真的面孔。

一只蚊子暗地里叮了他一下，亚茨拉菲尔转过头。那个恶魔突然变得极其地具体。

“我在流血。”

“什么？”

“我在流血，”亚茨拉菲尔听到自己的声音像一个疯子般黯哑了。“我居然在流血。”

好几个人转过头来，其中一个人严厉地看着他。克鲁利一定在暗中打了个手势，那些注意到他的人却又在转瞬之间把他给忘了。亚茨拉菲尔没再说什么，而是安静地留在观众之间。他想到了河道里死去的短吻鳄的尸体，此刻一定冲进了大海。

他不确定距离散场还有多久，可能还有很长的时间。在露天广场，克鲁利忽然浑身一颤，他一定感觉到了亚茨拉菲尔所说的事。亚茨拉菲尔与他心照不宣地坐在一起，徒留舌尖上一个滚烫的秘密。如果他忘了回去天堂的路，而他又不全是一个人类，那么他现在是什么？上帝打算短暂地把他变成一个人类吗，这是否是他擅自离开职责的惩罚？一瞬间，在亚茨拉菲尔的脑海里掠过许多事，他想到了《约伯记》，以及其它类似的荒诞故事。有一点他很确定，人类的经验将会鲜明地在他的生命中开辟出道路，也许会永远地改变他。在克鲁利开口说话以前，亚茨拉菲尔已经很长一段时间没有去看他的脸了，他甚至都忘了克鲁利就在他的身旁。

“……那更好了。”克鲁利在昏暗而沉闷的空气中说出一句话，像是从来没有以这种缓慢的语气说过话似的。这个句子掠过亚茨拉菲尔的耳边，他一时无法理解。

直到人们开始陆陆续续站起来离开，他看到克鲁利仍然扭曲着嘴唇，浑身带刺地坐在那里，他不由得吃了一惊，紧接着不由得怜悯起对方来。他想找到一句自我解嘲的话，克鲁利却站起身来，他的那种坦然和果断让亚茨拉菲尔措手不及。

“我们走吧。”

等到他们走到能看得到那座灯塔的地方，亚茨拉菲尔才发现他们正走向与房屋相反的方向，亚茨拉菲尔重新振作起来，装得高高兴兴，尽管克鲁利能够看出其中的区别。他们走出很远以后，亚茨拉菲尔回头望着长长地倾斜下去的道路，就像一个他正在沉浸下去的梦。现在，露天放映的灯光和冰淇淋摊点的帐篷都已经看不见了。他们选择的这条路很暗，正是由于昏暗，亚茨拉菲尔清晰地感觉到了克鲁利的步伐，仿佛那是一种流动其中的物质。克鲁利走到能看到大海的地方便停了下来，亚茨拉菲尔却仍然在继续走着，相反的是，他现在走向那个恶魔。

在亚茨拉菲尔只差一点就可以碰到克鲁利的时候，他猛然间领悟到，如果这份友谊里还存在着天真和无辜，那么它已经随着亚茨拉菲尔的天堂经验一去而不复返了，如今剩下的只是一副躯壳，被一种罕见的渴望所俘获，如朽木流向大海。

这是未曾发生的经验，实际的经过是：克鲁利像是弹奏一架钢琴那样未经许可拥抱了他。


	3. Chapter 3

第五章

 

一天早晨，那朵死去的山茶花不见了，取而代之，一束玫瑰在对自身的肯定之中，在对这个窗明几净的早晨的讽刺之中站在那里。克鲁利低头望了一眼野玫瑰身上的刺，转身看到亚茨拉菲尔坐在窗前的背影。亚茨拉菲尔在给人写信，即便是在这种地方，他的外套领口和包边处依然光洁得令人难以置信。这种在过去能够拿来当做笑谈的事，此刻使得克鲁利极其地不舒服，那是天使洁身自好的一个象征，因此也就变成了对他的挑战。克鲁利在顷刻间回想起那个夜晚，亚茨拉菲尔的第一个反应是挣脱他的怀抱，而克鲁利在那张面孔上读到的东西，也许比那个天使自己能够领会的还要多。克鲁利也清楚对方正在写的那封信的内容，它很有可能是以这样一种方式开头的：“圣洁的大天使加百列，我遗憾地向你悔告……”没有打扰那个天使的意图，克鲁利摘下一朵野玫瑰别在衣襟上，去了海边。

禁运期间的港口是海鸥的天堂。克鲁利在海滩上漫步，看到一条鬣蜥静静蹲伏在油漆剥落的船壳上。在海湾的另一侧，季风带来的垃圾只要太阳出来就会散发出恶臭，这一切看上去不仅不适用于通常意味上的爱情，也不适用于其它情感。一道铁丝网与一些货运轮船的马达上拆下来的零部件，与克鲁利通常所熟悉的那种情调无关。这片海滩看上去也不像那天晚上他们离开露天剧场时所看到的海滩，它袒露到了荒唐的地步，而且粗糙，其中的一切都有种难以解释的庸俗意味。克鲁利心灰意懒，甚至懒得摘下墨色的镜片，在退潮来临之前再看一眼大海。

克鲁利一直走到能够看到托运柜台的地方——一间涂成黄色油漆的铁皮屋顶小房子，通常由两个职员看守——才掉头往回走，亚茨拉菲尔来到这里以后，所有的船只，无论是内河驳船，货船还是清理河道的原始的汽船，都变得出乎意料地准点，这是一个奇迹。然而克鲁利也为自己保留了一方天地。每个月第二个星期天的下午，一艘从省会驶来的邮船总是迟迟才进入港口，无论天气晴好还是狂风大作，克鲁利确保它从来不会准点。那是一艘又小又破旧的船，甲板上堆满了邮包和托运物，这些东西把本来就不大的前驾驶舱挡住了一半。克鲁利特别偏爱它，此时此刻他就在等它。一个地狱般的奇迹一个星期前降临到这艘邮船的船长身上，那是一张来自总督的批示。借着这张条子和一个电话的帮助，邮船将会顺利开进蒙得维的亚的港口，克鲁利已经看到它了，迟了整整一个钟点，这艘船在克鲁利的眼皮底下驶入海港，却没能给他带来欣喜的感觉。他望着那个在甲板上打着旗语的男人，就像在看一件与自己无关的事。三个被雨水淋得透湿的邮袋，意味着数千封字迹模糊的信，它们会造成的无数混乱和麻烦，全是克鲁利的得意之作，然而，眼看着邮船上的水手把它们搬下，克鲁利心中却只有漠然的平静。

安东尼·J·克鲁利感觉到前所未有的慌乱，以及一丝恶心。他像是躲避上帝那样转身往回走，野玫瑰的刺留下的伤口在他的手指上突突地疼了起来。几个小时前，克鲁利还把它当做一种慷慨流血的愉快，现在他对一切都感到懊悔，也许他不该去碰触那朵玫瑰。“这不可能是爱，”他对自己说，“不，这只是一种欲望。”

欲望——在克鲁利的字典里——是一个坚硬，稳定，有着自身确切目的和行事手法的词，这个词立刻便使他感到安慰，就像沙漠里的一泓泉水。已经将货物卸下，准备离去的那艘邮船，以一种睡梦中的节奏鸣响了汽笛，那声音穿过雨幕，穿过港口上方的死寂，穿过海边露台上手搀着手的一对对情侣，回到了他的身边。克鲁利不由得抓紧了那根包有银边的手杖，但他还没有认输。怀抱着执拗，他继续朝返回的方向走，只是在无意识之间加快了脚步。他已经走到可以永远离开大海的地方了，空气中传来了音乐，他不由自主地停了下来。小提琴和栀子花，这是某户人家的婚礼，是克鲁利最厌恶的庆典。茫然中等待片刻，果然有跳舞声传来。

“混进在场的宾客里，给他们一点颜色看看？”克鲁利不由自主地想道。

这个想法只让他高兴了一瞬间，随即便失去了魅力。他可以把新娘头顶的花圈变成一条蛇，或者往神父手里的祈祷书上吐口水，但他现在更急于搞明白自己身上究竟发生了什么事。难道他也被亚茨拉菲尔能够流血这件事所影响了吗？难道他相信那个权天使居然能变成一个人类？克鲁利不认为自己病得像亚茨拉菲尔那样重，就在两天以前他还认为他是能够痊愈的。他只是做了一个错误的决定，跟着亚茨拉菲尔来到了美洲。小提琴手穿着一件合身的燕尾服，从山下看过去只是一个深色的污点。在第一首华尔兹响起后的那十分钟里，克鲁利突然有种毫无根据的想法，这阵不合节拍的音乐在某种程度上与他有关。一阵强烈的北风从身后刮来，克鲁利不得不压住帽子低下头，令人晕眩的华尔兹舞曲还在耳边无穷无尽地响着，似乎能永远继续下去。那阵风止住时他已经走出很远了，很快就能把港口和庆典抛诸脑后，然而，在抬腿迈上的第一级台阶上，克鲁利却像个傻瓜一样停了下来。

一根尾羽掉落在台阶下的杂草里，克鲁利把它拾了起来。它似乎清晰地记得，自己在没多久以前还属于一个天使。它保持着洁白和完美无瑕的形状，但克鲁利把它从这种自我欺骗的状态中解救了出来，它以一种令人震惊的速度枯萎下去，克鲁利在看到它时眼皮都没有动一下，此刻却眨了一下眼。他把这根羽毛留在他发现它的地方，留下它再也没有用处了：那不是梦，他们确实到过这里，而亚茨拉菲尔也确实拒绝了他。克鲁利已经弄不清这是关于愿望还是梦想了。

他只知道自己必须迅速地作出决定，否则就将死去。

接下来走回亚茨拉菲尔居住的那栋房子的路是克鲁利这辈子走过的最长的一段路，他目不旁视，以一种克制的步伐轻松地走着，内心却被一块看不见的重物压得喘不过气来。克鲁利有生以来第一次感激照在他头顶上的乌云，至少云层中偶尔透出的一束光线，使得他能够分心去想别的东西。他回到院子里，看到二楼房间的窗帘敞开，他走上台阶，推开门，来到亚茨拉菲尔在里面留下了一束野玫瑰的那个房间。在对面那个天使的目光下，克鲁利搁下手杖，把墨镜放在桌上，直接朝他走了过去。那需要的不是勇气也不是爱，只是一种义无反顾的决心。

与内心的迷惘与混乱相反，克鲁利当时所说出来的话条理清晰而富有逻辑，就连他自己都没想到他会说出这么一番话来，亚茨拉菲尔的目光中流露出被捕获的清醒，但与其说是他害怕克鲁利，那种目光令恶魔感到，不如说他是在畏惧自己。

“你需要一个情人，半是人类，另一半熟悉恶魔的把戏，那就是我。”

这句话一旦说出，那件压在他心上的重物终于被搬开了。克鲁利一时感觉到轻松，随即才涌上来后怕。借助强硬的姿态，克鲁利克制住不断袭来的担忧：也许他亲手毁掉了这份他苦心经营的友谊，也许，亚茨拉菲尔会把这斥为一个玩笑。

对于种种惊慌袭来的征兆，亚茨拉菲尔并没有表现出吃惊，直到后来，克鲁利才知道，原来亚茨拉菲尔早已准备在这一天，几乎与克鲁利对他坦白的同一时刻举旗投降，但克鲁利先一步找到了他，简直可以说是解救了他，但那是后来的事了。

一阵颤栗瓦解了天使脸上的表情，也把他带到了克鲁利身边。克鲁利听到他说：

“我一直在等你说出这句话……很可怕，不是吗？”

这是克鲁利容忍他说出来的最后一句话，随后他抓住对方的手，把他带进了一种没有任何实际标志，只是由反复晕眩去确认的生活中，人类把这种在无所事事之中度过的时光——这种再也无法由白兰地或是枯萎的玫瑰的数量去计算的时光——叫做激情。

第六章

1516年的8月3日，一支西班牙探险队抵达了这座城市，两个世纪后的这一天，对于亚茨拉菲尔来说同样也是一个特殊的日子。这一天，在一条通往港口的尘土飞扬的道路上，一个女人跪在街角屠宰一只家禽。淋漓的鲜血滴落到地面上，在泥泞中留下一道血迹。可怜的牲畜被割断了喉管，他们后来才发现那是一只长耳兔。那把锈迹斑斑的尖刀，后腿仍在抽搐的尸身，以及太阳下面滚烫的鲜血，无不构成一幅令人难以忘怀的景象。亚茨拉菲尔记得自己当时赶忙上前一步，想要去拯救那兔子的生命却已经晚了，一只狗跑上前来，舔食还散发着热气的内脏。

克鲁利把手放在那只狗后颈的项圈上，抚摸他的毛皮。亚茨拉菲尔禁不住往旁边站开了一步，倒好像克鲁利抚摸的是他似的。他踢到了关鹦鹉的笼子，空气中一时间充满了聒噪的嘶喊。在清晨的光线中，克鲁利的面孔被非洲灰鹦鹉翅翼的阴影所掩盖，随后他站了起来，动作灵巧而又轻盈，似乎从未跪下去过。站在他的后方，亚茨拉菲尔能够看到他两侧肩胛骨的轮廓，在薄薄的亚麻衬衫下清晰可见。

这就是亚茨拉菲尔记忆中那一天的开始。

即将有事发生的第二个标志是钢琴坏了，有一个键在演奏降B大调的时候怎么也回弹不起来。这件事情应该已经发生了有很长一段时间了，但亚茨拉菲尔直到那一天才真正注意到。这个细节带来了不安，和某种奇异的兴奋，也许还有一定程度的羞耻感——在这种无所事事的生活之中，任何一个打破常规的细节都是受欢迎的。亚茨拉菲尔那一天一直把钢琴的盖敞开，就为了提醒自己不要忘了这件事。但是在蒙得维的亚，找个合适的调音师就跟寻找美洲大陆一样难。在目睹了宰杀兔子的那一幕以后，亚茨拉菲尔告别了克鲁利，他以一种过分欢快的步伐踏过街上的水洼，因为那架旧钢琴让他想起了巴洛克音乐。他来到位于自由广场另一端的设备简陋的医院，其实并不打算施舍一个奇迹，可是一个认出他来的男人在门廊处告诉他，那个他常来看的病人在昨天夜里病情转坏，已经死了。

这件突如其来的事故清空了他这个上午的所有计划，亚茨拉菲尔转身往家的方向走，破天荒地头一次叫了一辆马车把他拉到门口。当他回到屋内的幽静当中，午后的暑热已经朝这间屋子袭来，所有的门窗在克鲁利的坚持之下全都紧闭着，以防外面的气浪涌进来。亚茨拉菲尔放下自己的手提包，客厅的一角在他的面前展开，所有那些克鲁利从地狱里弄来的摆设——一盏路易十四时期的吊灯，有着天鹅绒衬里的躺椅，一台留声机，还有藤编的搁脚凳——在他眼里全都成了无用的东西。一张土耳其地毯晾晒在阳台上，从紧闭的窗户外传来抬高声音的叫喊，属于挨家挨户贩卖玉兰花的小贩。亚茨拉菲尔在围绕这间屋子的凉爽里透了口气，却吸进了自己的汗水的味道。远处响起了汽笛声，一艘看不见的船起锚了，接下来发生的事情就像是记忆里的幻觉：那架死去的钢琴突然凌乱地响了起来，那种既不在乎节奏也不在乎音律的弹奏方式让亚茨拉菲尔想起了殖民地的舞蹈。他转身折进书房，果然看见克鲁利把头歪靠在钢琴上，一只手倾诉似的抚着琴键。

“巴赫？”

“亨德尔，”克鲁利不屑地说。“你可是天堂的人，怎么会认不出弥赛亚？”

“我去了医院，”亚茨拉菲尔说，仿佛那是自己的错。“事情……不尽如人意。”

克鲁利把手从琴键上抬起，侧过身子看着他。“无论如何，”他说，“我把你的钢琴治好了。你可以继续让它弹奏‘时间与真理’了。加百列给你回信了吗？”

“噢，我没有寄出那封信，克鲁利。”

“你没有？”在长久的沉默过后，克鲁利目光灼灼地逼视着他。“为什么？”

亚茨拉菲尔突然进退两难。他想起了那个晚上，克鲁利在他的手掌下幻化出女性的孚房，并且因为他的窘迫而大笑——一切都显得像是一场捉弄，就像现在，当克鲁利用这种目光盯着他看的时候，亚茨拉菲尔没来由地想起了他当时掐灭那朵玫瑰花的样子，恶魔只是把手放到了它身上，那一束玫瑰便猛烈地枯萎了。

亚茨拉菲尔摇摇头。“我不明白……”他以为自己会这样说。“别再戏弄我了，克鲁利。我不是你诱惑的对象。”但正相反，他突然间觉得在这间门窗紧闭的屋子里，鲜花的气味令人感觉到窒息，而不管朝哪个方向转过身去，似乎都无法逃离没有完全被挥发掉的烈酒的气味。茴香酒和白兰地，这是克鲁利新近的钟爱。克鲁利仰面坐在琴凳上，手肘压向一整排琴键。凭借直觉，而不是凭借经验所带来的印象，亚茨拉菲尔听到了不整齐的和弦暴烈的轰鸣。权天使打了个响指，琴盖关上了，像是完全不在意自己的失败似的，克鲁利晃着杯中的酒走出了房间。

直到那一刻为止，那一天对于亚茨拉菲尔来说仍然什么也不会发生，但在黄昏时分发生了一件事，作为那不同寻常的一天的最后的序曲。五点钟，本地教堂的弥撒声消散，一个沿街叫卖孔雀的老人敲开他们的房门，瘦长而佝偻的身影倒映在过道里。她身着一身丧服，长长的黑纱盖住了面容，也许正是出于这个原因，亚茨拉菲尔不好把她赶走。从她转动那个盖着亚麻布的笼子展示它开始，亚茨拉菲尔业已明白过来——在炽热的阳光下，在一种难闻的排泄物和饲料混杂的臭味中——自己犯了个错误。在孔雀蓝色和金色的羽毛上，有着欲望的全部形状。亚茨拉菲尔想向她解释他们不需要孔雀，她却误认为他是想要看看她有没有更为稀有的鸟。她把一只装有白孔雀的笼子举起到两人中间，她身上的樟脑气味直冲他的脸，他不得不礼貌但又克制地把那笼子推开。两个人的争执和辩论惊醒了克鲁利，亚茨拉菲尔还没来得及为自己的不近人情感到愧疚，带着孔雀闯进来的老妇人便悄无声息地消失了，只有一根留在亚茨拉菲尔脚边的孔雀羽毛还能证明刚才发生的事。亚茨拉菲尔留在门廊里没有动，他很清楚如果他现在转过头，就能看见只披着睡袍，鳞片在下颌骨边若隐若现的克鲁利。如果那个卖孔雀的女人抬起头，看到克鲁利瞳孔里的火焰和唇边的微笑——两者全都掺杂着某种狡黠——将会大吃一惊。

亚茨拉菲尔屏住呼吸，等待着。克鲁利的声音在昏昏欲睡中显得格外慵懒。

“下一次，”克鲁利恫吓般低哑地说。“别再让白孔雀进门。它惹人讨厌，它让我想到你。”

在那一刻，亚茨拉菲尔不由得紧张起来，一种张力充斥了他的全身，以至于他的膝盖几乎因此而变得不像是自己的了。但他当时还不清楚这是因为什么，他拾起那根白孔雀的尾羽，疾步回到书房，给自己倒了半杯白兰地，一口气喝了下去，这才镇定住了自己。他看到自己的手掌在杯边颤抖着，而他依然有些头晕目眩。

后来的事实证明，亚茨拉菲尔的预感是正确的，西班牙探险队也许没有认出这座城市后来的潜力，但亚茨拉菲尔却认清了这一天在他的生活中的位置。那天晚上，亚茨拉菲尔与那个恶魔做了爱，克鲁利的胯骨挤压他的方式，就像一种他不愿意从中醒来的诅咒。但在此之前，没有任何征兆预示即将到来的这一切。亚茨拉菲尔按照习惯在晚餐后给自己泡了一杯茶，就在他把杯子从朴素的白色桌布上端起来，在那滚烫的液体即将碰触到他的唇边的时候，克鲁利扫灭了烛台。

亚茨拉菲尔以为这是一种挑战，而他也已经做好了应对的准备，但当他抬起眼睛望向对方时，却发现克鲁利软瘫在椅子上，嘴里呢喃着听不清的低语，这个以胆大妄为著称的恶魔正在以一种求救的目光看着他，喉结在吞咽中险些显得怯懦。

就在那一瞬间，所有的一切——献祭仪式般被宰杀的牲口，一个无法弹奏出的音符，神秘的白孔雀，以及一个与他萍水相逢的人类的死亡——全都汇聚在了一起，并且使得亚茨拉菲尔领悟过来，这一切只是为了眼前这一刻，就是现在。

亚茨拉菲尔走向他，把手放在他的下颚上，克鲁利顺应着他的手仰起头，亚茨拉菲尔听到了一声低沉的叹息。在他紧绷的呼吸下面，有某种东西唤醒了亚茨拉菲尔心中最柔软的感情。克鲁利的眼中有种神色，使得他像是飓风肆虐后的幸存者。亚茨拉菲尔把他拉近，以便更好地亲吻他，就连他自己也没有预想到这个亲吻的结局：克鲁利的汗水顺着头发滴落到他的嘴唇上，在夜晚降临后的寂静里，在溅落到石板地上的雨点此起彼伏的声音中，那个恶魔在温柔和酷烈中教给了他一切。

更贴近亚茨拉菲尔的想象的是之后发生的事：在筋疲力尽以后，克鲁利伏在他肩上，半闭着眼睛平缓地呼吸，亚茨拉菲尔终于抬手碰触他那对伤痕累累的羽翼，自从他来到这里以后，这还是他第一次放纵自己的想象。碰触那对羽翼所引起的克鲁利躯体的起伏，使得他几乎再一次被拽入饥渴之中。克鲁利在半梦半醒之中打了个响指，时间再一次向前奔驰，那座老式的时钟上满了发条，琴盖打开了。亚茨拉菲尔梳理着克鲁利与自己缠在一起的羽翼，平静而不无惊奇地发现，他毫无悔意，也许当他看到那把闪亮的，闪着锈迹的尖刀时，事情的发展便早已注定。


	4. Chapter 4

第七章

星期日早上的七点钟，安东尼·J·克鲁利登上了从圣胡安开来的客货两用船，和来时一样，他的随身物品只有一根手杖和一顶变旧了的礼帽。修道院的晨间祷告的钟声响起后，船只便从港口起航了。亚茨拉菲尔出现在送别的人群中，在蒙着面纱的妇女和抱着斗鸡的孩子们中间，他的那副模样显得格格不入。香蕉种植园的雇工正在码头上卸货，装得鼓鼓囊囊的白色编织袋在人群中飞快地穿梭，不时隔开他们的话语。眼前所见的这一切——包括那个埋着头演奏手风琴曲子乞讨的人——都在克鲁利的预料之中，他唯一没有想到的是亚茨拉菲尔会来送他，而且对于这次短暂的分别明显地动了感情。船开出以后很久，克鲁利透过窗口望去，还能够看到亚茨拉菲尔在朝他情绪激动地挥着手。在骑兵队的蹄声和橡胶制品的气味之间，棕榈树的残枝断叶朝大海流去，那个天使的面孔一闪就不见了。

“我还是不明白你为什么非回伦敦不可。”一天前，亚茨拉菲尔对他说道。

“得去进行一次诱惑。名义上来说我们还在伦敦，记得吗？”

“喔，那么，”亚茨拉菲尔似乎苦于没有把他留下的理由。“赶回来吃晚饭？”

“一言为定，”克鲁利话说得不慌不忙，以便显得胸有成竹。“我会叫船开快些。”

事实上，这并不是克鲁利必须回伦敦一趟的理由，也许他根本就没有一个理由，只是一丝在他心中酝酿的怀疑导致了这次行动。圣米勒号预计要在海上漂泊十天，在遇到风暴的情况下也许还要推迟，但克鲁利的登船硬是把航程缩短到了三天。大船朝前行驶的速度把客舱里那个寡妇吓得在胸前连连划十字，很快就再也没有人敢到甲板上来了。哪怕答应了亚茨拉菲尔要当天来回，克鲁利还是撒谎了，一方面，打从航行开始以后一直萦绕在他耳边的手风琴声弄得他心烦意乱，而从另一个方面而言，克鲁利需要好好地考虑一下，他到底为什么要登上这艘船。

“如果我以后会因为这件事而后悔，”克鲁利想道。“给我个迹象。”他不信任上帝，可是他还是借行事之便，在那个女人念念有词的祷告中间插入了这么一句话。余下的航程里，他一直等待着，无论天堂还是地狱回应他的呼喊，他都会照单全收。在布宜诺斯艾利斯，一条毒蛇潜入了船舱中，克鲁利于是有了定论。

在下等舱像是洗衣房一般的气味里，所有人震惊地望着这个不计后果的男人朝那条响尾蛇走去，将它抱了起来。它在克鲁利的怀里乖巧而温驯，似乎不过是一条普通的麻绳。克鲁利把它带出了船舱，一直带到被闪电照亮的甲板上。每隔几秒钟，那种不像是来自现实的光芒便会照亮船桥，映出更远的地平线的轮廓。克鲁利抚摸着它的头，心里渐渐有了某种答案，再后来，闪电熄灭了，那位不速之客在克鲁利的怀中仿佛冬眠似的一动不动。上游的村庄在黑暗中仿佛一片森林，克鲁利独自在躺椅上坐着，俯瞰甲板，听到罗望子树的树叶刮擦船身的轻响。

说来也怪，克鲁利已经熟悉了亚茨拉菲尔的每一部分，然而就在几天以前，他们对于彼此的躯体仍然完全陌生。他第一次引导亚茨拉菲尔进行的那个吻，莫名其妙地带来某种放纵的感觉，尽管不管是他还是亚茨拉菲尔其实都没有完全掌握完成这件事的本领。亚茨拉菲尔总是停下来迁就他，或是观察自己是否使他不适，最后把整件事变得像是提前预定好的。只有一次他们之间的吻摆脱了这种小心翼翼，某天早晨，克鲁利正在以自己的方式照料着庭院里的那些植物，亚茨拉菲尔突然从屋子里大步走出来，手中扬着一份报纸，连连叫着他的名字，表现出罕见的兴高采烈。克鲁利还没来得及把园丁用的洒水罐放下，亚茨拉菲尔突然揽过他的腰。那个吻就像赤脚走在沙滩上，感觉到一种难以理解的温度从脚底贯穿灵魂。克鲁利转过半个身体迎向这个吻，蕨类植物垂下的叶片来回摆荡着，在他的眼中留下了绿色的影子。亚茨拉菲尔在水罐掉落在地的时候才呐呐地放开他，试图词不达意地朝他解释——后来克鲁利才知道，是疟疾被击退的消息让他这样高兴——但克鲁利只容忍他呢喃了半句，便抬起手捂住了他的嘴。克鲁利翕动着嘴唇，往那个天使的耳边送了一句话。等到他离开那些生长得过于茂盛的蕨类植物和爬藤时，亚茨拉菲尔还停留在原地，但克鲁利很清楚，他的目光会一直伴随着克鲁利离开的脚步，而暑热褪去以后，克鲁利会在卧室里重新见到他。

叶片刮擦船身的声音同样使克鲁利想起别的情景，当他跨坐在亚茨拉菲尔的大腿上，催促并且教导着那些手指，亚茨拉菲尔总让他感觉到这是他们之间的第一次。一次气喘吁吁的扭动，带来的是两个人同时间的放松，亚茨拉菲尔的放松是因为克鲁利给他带来的震撼，伴随着某种关于遵守道德规范的人的不知所措。而克鲁利的放松则是因为他抵达了某种极限，提前品味到了从翅根涌上的一种煽动。亚茨拉菲尔在他的翅膀内侧留下过多的吻，对方皮肤上残留的香皂气味，所有这些都逼得克鲁利发狂。“克鲁利？”亚茨拉菲尔有时候会拨开他汗湿的头发，不确定地说，每当这时克鲁利便害怕他会看清自己心中阴暗的那一面，他之所以干这个，不是为了亚茨拉菲尔所声称的那种高尚的目的，只是出于一种咄咄逼人的渴望。那种渴望如果得不到满足，将会置他于死地。“克鲁利。”亚茨拉菲尔第二次叫出他的名字，高朝的逼近改变了他的模样。

“闭嘴。”克鲁利总是气喘吁吁地对他命令道，指尖埋入天使身后扬起的羽翼。

阻挡船头前进的树木被抛到了身后，克鲁利嗅到了大海。亚茨拉菲尔也许正独自坐在餐桌前，徒劳地找理由解释克鲁利为什么又对他撒谎。克鲁利在不知不觉中站了起来，那条蛇爬下了他的脚踝。在拍击船身的波浪之中，他带着恐惧迎接这样一个时刻：这艘船终于摆脱了美洲大陆的闷热。抵达的时刻在上一秒还变得遥遥无期，而眼下，它随时都有可能到来，比抵达更为残酷的事实是，随着每分每秒的逝去，亚茨拉菲尔留在他身上的碰触变得愈发地清晰，克鲁利鲜明地感觉到了那些已然消失的暧抚和亲吻，伴随陆地的消失在他身上的每一个部位燃烧。他一开始的决心——教唆那个天使堕落，这能够轻而易举地帮助他回到地狱——变得像是一份可笑的托词。在他因为内心的慌乱而把自己锁在刻薄的孤寂中，与那条蛇作伴的时候，黎明时刻在不知不觉中到来，一个电报员透过吊床之间的空隙指向他的脸。

克鲁利听到了一声难以描述的喊叫。

谁也无法解释圣米勒号为何能在燃料还剩下三分之二的情况下回到了欧洲，一些人把这件事情归为魔鬼的干预。而克鲁利则被认为是那个魔鬼。在电报员把这个驯蛇的男人指认出来以后，船长和一位神职人员踏着重重的脚步，朝他走来，他们身后跟着十几个水手，全都一副无畏的表情。他们在甲板上找到克鲁利，请他离开，克鲁利打了个响指，把那条盘绕在脚边的蛇变成了一只蝴蝶，在瞠目结舌的目光之中，克鲁利漠然观察着一张张环绕着他的脸。“外观并不意味着任何事，目光所看到的不代表一切，”他们听到他的声音，像沸腾的水蒸气一样响起在货物之间，“难道你们还没有学会这个？难道你们就甘于受到上帝的摆布？”

他们看着他的眼神让他马上就为发表这通演说而后悔了，他再次打了个响指，这些男男女女重新陷入忙碌之中，把他忘了。在弗利克斯托黯淡的天色下，克鲁利放走了那只蝴蝶。看着它飞入人群里，克鲁利这才想起他回到英国来的目的。

那一天的伦敦与他印象里的一点也不一致，皮卡迪利广场的大街上竟然没有一辆停在那儿的公共马车，摄政公园在薄雾中异乎寻常地萧条，而且拒人于千里之外。克鲁利在靠背椅上一直坐到十点钟，糟糕的天气打消了他去别处看一眼的念头。一只鸽子飞到了他的衣襟上，但克鲁利还没来得及与它搭话它就飞走了。他又坐了一会儿，竭尽所能地试图让自己高兴起来，结果发现他竟然开始想念起残忍的热带气候，腐蚀空气的沥青味，下午两点钟烫得无法把脚放上去的石板，以及闪闪发亮的铁皮屋顶。倘若没有这次旅行，他现在应该在那栋没有门牌号码的房子里，像一只午睡的猫一样蜷在躺椅里，注视着亚茨拉菲尔在书桌前忙来忙去，试图修复那本破旧的预言书。在白兰地被蒸得发酵的气味上，漂浮着玉兰花的芳香。趁着亚茨拉菲尔不注意，克鲁利把脚伸向前，一直伸到亚茨拉菲尔的翅膀留在两色地砖上的阴影里。天使长长的羽翼的末梢在一个难以预料的时刻会扫过他的脚面，那时克鲁利就能看到亚茨拉菲尔惊讶后的笑容。

可是，难以克制的好奇心驱使他回到了伦敦，而现在去后悔也已经晚了。克鲁利一直等到事情再也无法拖延下去的那一刻，才抬起两根手指吹了声口哨。一架马车从雾中来到了他的面前，它那黑色的顶篷仿佛一位优雅的女士在葬礼上佩戴的一顶帽子。克鲁利跳上车，车子自动拉着他朝目的地驶去，一路上那种忐忑不安的心情，在转过每一个街角时加重了。克鲁利宁可自己马上患上结核病，或者被派到黑死病最严重的地方去，都不愿意再经历一次这种心情。马车经过街道，引来奇怪的目光，用不了多久克鲁利便觉查出来，这种早上十一点以前在伦敦街道上狂奔的风俗，并不适用于这里的气候，而且他既没穿合适出门的外套，也没有戴上一副合适的手套，他只是紧闭着嘴唇坐着，面如死灰，任由雾气侵占他的脸。

最终，马车抵达了目的地。克鲁利一跳下车便看到书店门口的打烊告示，他的心放下了一半。或许那种一直在他心中纠缠不去，并在许多个夜晚啃噬着他的怀疑是多余的，像他曾经猜测过的那样，他不该到这儿来。他已经将半个身子探到了车篷里，却听到了一阵熟悉的脚步声。

克鲁利无法形容自己当时的心情，或是解释他为什么找了个角落慌乱地藏了起来。过了很久，在那阵脚步声距离他越来越近的时候，他才找到勇气探出头。

他看到了亚茨拉菲尔正在掏出钥匙，打开书店的门。克鲁利最害怕的事情发生了，他僵立在原地，失去了反应的能力。直到亚茨拉菲尔推开店门，走进去以后，他才重新恢复呼吸的能力。伦敦一下子回到了他的耳边，潮水一般地朝他涌来：他自己粗粝的呼吸，远处路灯下的一滩水洼。还有正在渗进他的肺里，每一秒都在加重他的痛苦的那阵雾气，它闻起来像是柴油和铅。

克鲁利的猜测是正确的，这是他半年多以来一直害怕的事：美洲以自己的方式和他开了个玩笑，随后用玉兰花的气味和白孔雀的羽毛毁了他，现在，它得逞了。


End file.
